


Last Call

by Lilith_Anders



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Eren:cancer, First Upload, Love, M/M, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, Unknowing, ereri, levi:FBI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Anders/pseuds/Lilith_Anders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren calls levi to tell him he loves him one last time, unknowing to Levi Eren is taking his last breath. (Been edited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first upload and was inspired by a prompt I've been seeing all over the place, mainly tumblr. This is my first published fiction so constructive criticism is welcomed. Hope you enjoy. (edited 4-1-16)

I opened my eyes, reluctantly waking up from the nights rest. All the pain that sleep takes away came flooding back. My heart rate on the monitor above my head increased ever so slightly. The beeping was just one of the many reminders of where I was, why I was here. I had lived 3 weeks longer than any doctor had ever told me I would live, which only meant I was living in this God forsaken hospital three days longer than any doctor ever thought I would. This made all the nurses act ever so kind to both Levi and I. The doctors called everyday of the past three weeks a blessing, I don't know what kind of pain or fear any of them have ever been through but this was anything but a blessing. i cant even die on time, Hanji told me one the second day of my "Blessing".  
My eyes still hadn't focused to the light of the room, my head however was made painfully aware of the level of light. Slowly moving my head I saw the pill Levi left me 3 days ago, when his leave ended. The pill was my way out. It would kill me 10 minutes after I ingest it. Today was the day. My heart rate was so soft it was almost gone, every nerve in my body protested there existence. I knew I shouldn't be alive. I slowly moved to reach the pill, slowly moving it to my mouth and swallowing. 10 minutes to live, no blessings this time.   
I called Levi, wanting to tell him I love him, wanting to hear his voice as I die. He didn't even let the first ring end before he picked up the phone. "What do you want brat?" he asked affection and worry filling his voice.   
:Just to tell you I love you, I need to make sure you don't forget that. But I also need you to know you should move on once I'm gone." I paused being interrupted by a coughing fit. "I love you, just don't forget that, I want you to be happy," more coughing.  
"Shut up, I love you, Stay strong Eren, Please don't die, not yet. Not till you're old and grey. I love you, and you're not dying on me yet. Now i have to get back to work, Hanji is yelling at me from the other room." he went to say something else but stopped short.   
"I love you"  
I barely could hang up. My legs went numb minutes ago, my arms were going to join them any second, then my heart would stop, followed by everything else. I wasn't scared though, I knew he loved me, he knows love him.   
Then everything went black a solid buzz filling the room. No one ran into save me, they knew it was time.


End file.
